Flirting with Disaster
by bearablebrittany
Summary: When your average everyday teenager drove to prostitution to pay for her mother's medical bills meets a boy in a bar her entire life is torn apart. Sixth Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Well here I was again waiting on my "one true love" of many to meet me at this club. I already knew what he was going to want and what he would probably get. My life is just turning into a big load of crap. When I was younger life was great, I didn't have to worry about all this shit. I don't like having to sleep with these people just to get by. I wonder how mom would feel if she knew what I was reduced to just to get her next medication. It's not something you can just come out about though. I can see it now, "Hi Mom! Guess what? Your daughter has now become the youngest prostitute in history! Now isn't that just peachy?!" I can't believe the way it sounds. Well at least the doctoral bills are being paid. Cancer is just so hard to live with.

This guy comes up beside me and asks, "Jenifer Watson?"

All of a sudden I see a meadow, I'm running around. The sun is warm on my face. There is someone chasing me, but we're playing a game. I feel so much younger. I turn around and then I am thrown back to reality.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I say to him. I already know what he'll say. Guys are all the same.

"No, I was just wondering if I might sit here and speak with you."

Speak to me? Was he playing with my head? Maybe this wasn't your usual guy. I turn and look him over more closely. Damn, he's not hot. You couldn't say that about this man, it would be an insult. He's beautiful. His hair is so brown it was almost as black as mine. His eyes were a hazel that shown so bright it was hard to imagine him like all the other men that had met me in this dark bar. I am just absorbed in their brightness. He's just a bit taller than me. He is too young to be here. He can't be older than me, at most he's 19. It looks as though he's wearing some type of black leather jacket over a As I Lay Dying t-shirt. He looks so mysterious. He must notice my silence. Oh my goodness! I forgot to say something! He probably thinks I'm stupid. Wait he might be a cop! Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT! I can't believe I am so stupid. No wonder he knows my name!

"Uh sure, what would you like to speak with me about?" Maybe if I act stupid he won't figure out I know.

"You seem way too young to be in a place like this. I'm not going to tell anyone but I know you're at most 18." I had to counter it without disclosing information about myself.

"I could say the same about you. How old are you? You can't be over 19. Why are you in a place like this? What is your name?"

"Well, actually, I followed you here. Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not trying to stalk you or anything. My name is Joshua Drayton"

"Following me? Why would you do that?" Okay this is a little creepy. Well maybe more than a little, but I don't think he's a cop.

"Well the other day I saw you at the market and when you left I saw this group of men go after you. So I followed because they didn't look the type of men that you would invite to a tea party. They looked dangerous. They've been following you ever since that day. I overheard them talking and they said something about it being your job to give them a good time and that if you refused something could happen? What type of job were they talking about?" He glances around like he's looking for something, or someone, then turns back and stares at me. I have to give him an answer but I can't. He wouldn't understand.

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand. You would think me a monster. Thank you for informing me though. Now if you don't mind I must excuse myself." I start to get up and walk away but he grabs my arm. I turn to look at him my face full of alarm.

"Me think you a monster, you know nothing of what a monster is. You are too beautiful to be anything like a monster. You don't need to go away. They are supposed to be sending someone to meet you here tonight. The things they say they're going to do. Just please sit back down and tell me." His beautiful face is full of concern, but I've seen guys play this card before. I want to stay here but I don't know if he is telling the truth.

I step outside into the brisk, chilly night air. I look back and see that Joshua has disappeared. I barely turn around before someone with strong hands grabs me and slings me up against the wall. I am thrown into another flashback. This time however I am in the woods and laying on the ground, someone's hands are around my neck and he's pushing me into the ground. I close my eyes and once again I come back to the present. When the shock settles I look at my attacker. It the same man from my vision! I am so afraid. Joshua was right, I should've believed him. The man has one hand on my neck and the other against the wall. I start kicking and screaming but it isn't working. His grip on me tightens.

"Hello beautiful." The man says to me.

"Who- who are you?" I stutter. I am terrified.

"The bigger question here is what I will do with you." He loosens his grip on my neck a little but I could still barely breathe. Then he brings his other arm away from the wall and runs it along my face and along my body. When he gets to my breasts he pauses. "Wow these will make great use tonight Baby." I try to kick again but his grip on my neck tightens again. I can't breathe at all. I am starting to turn blue when he finally loosens up again.

"Plea- Please stop." I sob.

I can't stop shivering. I don't know if it's the fear or the anger that is causing it. When he gets done feeling around he takes out a knife. The tears make their way past my eyes. The fear overwhelms me. He brings it up to my face where I see it glisten from the light of the moon, and then lowers it to the top of my dress. I can't help but flinch as the cold metal hits my skin. He starts to cut through my dress. I am too afraid to speak. The sobs wouldn't let me even if I did. When he cuts it low enough he then changes his arm. He pushes me up against the wall with the hand that he had been using to touch me and with the other one he ran his arm up my leg. He is still clutching the knife so when he brings it up my leg it leaves small trails of blood everywhere. When he finally gets to his destination he puts the knife away. I can't bear this any longer.

I turn my head and close my eyes. I try to find some other place than this dark alley. He continues to run his hand up and down my body. When will he stop? This is becoming so unbearable. I can't stand it anymore so I start to struggle. I try to scream but he covers my mouth. His hands are still moving and the knife has gone into my flesh many different times now. I try to catch my breath and breathe but it isn't working. I feel so weak.

"Shh. Don't want anyone to hear and come to ruin our good time do you?" I bite his hand till I taste blood in my mouth. He slaps me and I feel myself losing consciousness. He lets me slump to the ground against the wall. His grip on my neck is becoming tighter, I can't breathe. He begins to lean over me and starts tearing my dress where he hasn't cut. I begin to think this is the end. I have almost lost all hope when all of a sudden some force throws the man off of me. I can feel myself becoming unconscious. I look up at my savior right as I fall into the darkness.

Joshua.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Where am I? I feel something like leather under me. Something's vibrating under me? What the hell? I open my eyes and it's dark. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. I scan the truck that I am in, but stop when I get to the driver's seat. Then my heartbeat increases dramatically. I'm in Joshua's truck! I start to say something but he interrupts.

"Well it's about time you came to." He says in a soft voice. Then what happened before finally registers. I try to move but it hurts so much so I cry out in pain. It's painful to breathe because of my neck.

"What happened? What's going on? Where am I?" I ask in one painful breathe.

"You sure have a lot of questions for someone who just became conscious. Well let's see. You almost were murdered by some crazy pedophile when you left the bar. Right now we are in my truck and I have been driving around trying to figure out what to do with you. Not like dump the body or anything, but I couldn't decide whether to take you home or take you to the hospital because of your injuries. I was hoping you could tell me which to do." He said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"You saved me didn't you?! I am so sorry I didn't trust you! Why did you help me after how rude I had been in the bar?" Tears start falling. I can't hold them in. It would take too much energy that I don't have to do it. "I am terrified of hospitals and I can't go home. My mom would have a heart attack if she saw me like this. You can just drop me off at the local motel. I think I have enough money in my purse to pay for a night there." I feel around for my purse and find that it is nowhere to be found. "Shit. Well I guess this sucks. I guess you can just drop me off on the street somewhere. I'll find a place to stay. It's not like this is the first time I've done something stupid." I try to sound brave and funny but the truth is that I'm terrified of going out alone again. I don't know where the man and his friends might've gone.

"Yes I did save you but that's a long story. We'll get to it later. Right now you need rest though. I'm not going to leave you on the street. I'm not trying to do anything to you but if you want to you can stay at the apartment that I'm renting and I'll sleep on the couch. That way you can have the bed. Do you think that would work for you?" He looks at me and I can't see anything but complete honesty in his eyes. I guess that might work.

"I guess that would work and you're right I am beat. Not just saying that figuratively. I guess I could stay… just for tonight." I sense a glimmer of accomplishment in his next words.

"Okay then. It's settled. To my apartment we go." He says.

In about an hour we arrive to what I'm guessing is where he lives. It looks so amazing! I never could stand bright lights and polished homes. They are too overbearing, well to me at least. His apartment complex is completely dark and mysterious. Well we're still a while away but from what I see it looks pretty cool. The complex is composed of four main towers. Well to what I can see anyways. The trees form as a type of barrier shielding the complex like walls surround a castle. There is also a gate that opens to the area. It appears to be rusty and seems to not have been used in a while. When Joshua gets to the gate he gets out the truck and walks towards it. He pushes on the gate and it creaks forward without hesitation. He then turns back to the truck and begins walking back. He gets within reach of the handle and stops. He jerks his head around and glances as though he is searching for something in the woods... or someone. He finally turns back to the truck and gets back into it. I am very scared at this time so I don't say anything till we are inside the trees and the gate is shut behind us. When I stop shaking I turn to him.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. So start talking." I reply.

"I thought I heard something... That's all." he says. I can still tell he's hiding something but I'm too tired and sore to push it any further.

We pull into the drive of a darker part of the complex. Joshua drives to the very end and stops.

"We're here." He says as he walks around the truck to my side. He opens the door. "Here, let me help you." He begins to lift me out of the truck but I stop him.

"No, no that's okay. I got it." I know he's just being nice and all but he's still a guy after all. I step out of the truck and barely get to the sidewalk before I collapse. Before I can scream and hit the concrete something catches me. It takes my brain sometime before I understand that I haven't hit the ground. I open my eyes to look up at the face that has been my savior twice now. He looks in my eyes with one expression on his face... Fear.

"Are you okay, Jenifer?" He asks me.

"Um yeah, I think so." I say. "Guess I was more tired than I thought. Well I might be able to walk." I try to move but his grip tightens.

"How about not; you have almost been killed twice tonight. Are you naturally this unlucky?" Joshua's grip tightens once again as he lifts me up.

"Actually I prefer uncoordinated, much uncoordinated." I reply.

He laughs and say, "Come on, let's get you in the bed." He begins to walk towards the middle apartment building. It is very dark on this side of the complex and for a moment I hesitate in his arms. "Relax, it's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

"Sorry. It's just I've never been lucky in the dark before." I laugh to myself even though I am still hurting.

"I understand. Well here we are, apartment number V4." He chuckles like he just told himself a joke.

"Nice." I say as he inserts the key into the door. He turns the knob and pushes open the door. When I have a clear look at the room all I can do is gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Joshua looks at me and asks, "Are you okay?" I close my mouth from the shock and look at him. When we walk into the apartment, it is very dark. I was "spooked" by how dark the room was at first. I've never done too well in the dark. He is still carrying me as he steps inside. He moves around in the dark as if he can see. Never does he step on something or run into a piece of furniture.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Why is it so dark in here? The sun was coming up when we got here." I say to break the silence. I really have no problem with the dark, it seems comforting now that I have gotten used to it. I still can't see too well but I strain my eyes and peer up at him. This is very hard considering I am so tired that I can barely hold my eyes open. It doesn't help that I'm still week from my injuries though.

"I've just always liked this side of the complex. The sun doesn't shine here but for a little while each day. I make do with candles since the lights aren't turned on yet. So you want to shower or should I just take you to the bedroom where you can get some sleep? You can borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts if you wish. My sister left some when she stayed. I think the clothes may be a little big, but other than that you seem to be about her size." he says to me.

"I think it would be nice if I could shower first. You can put me down now. Where's the bathroom?" I reply. Joshua puts me down and leads me towards the farthest door on the left. When we step inside he produces a lighter and starts to walk the vicinity of the room lighting candles as he goes. When he finishes with that, he then walks to a cabinet and produces a big lavender towel.

"Here" He says as he hands me the towel. It feels so soft against my skin.

"Uh thanks." I reply.

"No problem. Now while you get in there and wash up, I'll go get those clothes for you." he says. He walks away and I close the door. I go to lock it but stop. He's probably going to bring my clothes in here while I'm in the shower. I look into the mirror lit ten by candle light at my reflection. My dark brown hair that almost looks black is a complete mess. My forehead and my right eye are bruised. I look at my big brown eyes, perfectly surrounded by my thick eyelashes and think about my past; when I was innocent. The pain that is hidden here, that can never be let out, it's sometimes too hard to bear. I groan as I think of the fact Joshua is going to want to know everything about me and why those men would have any reason to harm me.

I examine the damage from the night before and decide that it looks worse than it is. The dried and smeared blood makes the injuries seem deeper. I remove the dress, or what's left of it, and turn the shower water on. It takes me a while to understand that there are two different faucets for the hot and the cold water. When I am sure that the water isn't going to kill me I step into it. The water comes as such a shock to the cuts and it hurts so much that I scream. I quickly turn the hot water down as far as possible to make the water warm but not too hot. I couldn't hear him come in so when he speaks it comes as a shock.

"Jenifer! Are you okay?! I heard you scream. What happened?" he asks his voice full of concern. His voice makes me jump so suddenly I almost fall again in the shower.

"Gahh Joshua! Don't scare me like that!" I scream, when I cool down from the scare I add, "I'm fine. The water just came as a shock when I stepped in. It's better now. Did you find the clothes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had scared you. The water is pretty hard to control. Are your injuries bad? You seemed to be bleeding a lot in the truck. Wow, the smell of blood is very strong. Is it coming off easily? I did find the clothes. I'll just leave them here on the counter where you can finish your shower in peace." he says. He starts to back towards the door.

"It's okay. I'm fine too, the cuts weren't that deep; they just bled a lot. It's coming off fine too." I reply. He is almost out the door, and I can tell he is going slower than he normally would. "Thank You…" I say. "…for everything."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're safe." He tells me as he shuts the door.

I finish the shower and just let the water run over me for a little while. When I get out I am so tired it seems to take forever to put the clothes on. Something is strange about these clothes. They look too... new; like they were just bought recently. I am too tired to think too much right now. I need to get some sleep where I can be okay for everything that is bound to happen tomorrow. I step out of the bathroom with my torn dress and stumble around in the dark. I think I am about to reach the living room when I trip over something lying in the hallway. I scream and brace myself for the fall and when I land it seems as though there is something breathing under me. I scream again and crawl away from whatever it is. Then something grabs my arm.

"Jenifer! Jenifer calm down! It's just me!" Joshua yells. I calm down at once at the sound of his voice and wait for my heart to slow down before I even try to speak to him.

"What are you doing on the floor?!" I scream. I am still panicking.

"I dropped something. I didn't mean to startle you." he says. I see his eyes but look away before I am lost in the mystery that lies within them.

"It's okay. So where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask.

"Oh, right, come on I'll lead you." He says as he takes my hand and starts to lead me back down the hall. He has to stop to keep me from falling every so often because I can't see again. We finally reach another door to the opposite side of the bathroom and he pulls me inside.

"Well here we go." He says. He walks over to the king sized bed and pulls the sheets back.

"You really don't have to do that." I say. He stops and looks at me for a brief moment. Then turns back to what he is doing.

"I know. Just making sure there isn't anything that could hurt you in here." He jokes at me.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."

"Well it seems pretty safe. So I wish you a good night's sleep." He starts to leave when I stop him.

"Wait, don't you need your pillow?" I ask.

"No thanks. I have another one." he replies.

"Okay then. Well goodnight."

"Good Night."

He closes the door as I snuggle into the covers to get comfortable. It isn't long before I feel the blanket of sleep engulfing me. I let it freely encompass me and then I drift into one of the most comfortable sleeps I've ever slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

When I awake I look around the room. It is still very dark, but it seems as though Joshua has already lit some candles to make it easier for me. How could anyone stand this constant darkness? I wonder how long I have been asleep. I get out the bed and stumble towards the door. When I open it I see that Joshua has also put candles down the hallway making some sort of path. I follow and end up in, what I'm guessing is, the kitchen. There is a note on the fridge:

_Jenifer,_

_If I'm not here when you awake I've gone out to get some food and will return shortly. You can help yourself to the kitchen. There is a TV in the living room and movies in the cabinet. You may look around in rooms that have candles lit but please refrain from going into rooms that don't. Also it wouldn't be wise to wander around outside until I return. You must never leave the apartment without me, it is too dangerous._

_Sincerely,_

_Joshua_

Wow, that's a strange note, I think to myself as I open the fridge. Inside it has much of your usual foods. Ham, cheese, mayo, sugar, regular pop, a few bottles of regular Dasaini water, and a pitcher of this strange red liquid. I settle for some Pop and look around the kitchen for a snack, I open a cabinet and find a bag of regular _Lays_ potato chips. I go to the table and eat my food. When I'm done I go to the trashcan and dispose of my garbage. Then I walk into the living room, surprisingly without falling, and turn on the TV. There isn't anything on the tube so I settle for a cooking show. I don't pay very much attention because my mind is too jumbled by the note to do much else. What did he mean by "too dangerous" to go outside? Why would he say that? What does he think I'm going to do? Just sit here in the dark all day? Or is it night? Maybe just a little fresh air, that couldn't be too bad... could it? It doesn't matter, I can't stay here. All of a sudden these walls are making me claustrophobic. It's like I'm going to die if I don't get outside.

Just for a little while I think as I make my way towards the door. I am reaching for the door knob when something catches my eye. It's a hallway that I haven't seemed to notice before. There are no candles lighting the way here so I guess this is where Joshua doesn't want me to go. I completely forget about going outside as I make my way towards the hallway. Every part of my body is screaming danger but I don't listen. I continue to walk down the hallway. When I get close to the end I can see the outline of a door. I make my way towards it and stop right before I run into it. I reach slowly for the door knob and turn it slightly. It opens without difficulty into a very dark room. I can see the outline of what looks like a desk and pictures. I walk into the room trying to explore when I fall and hit a pillar. It topples over and I can hear something creeping open. I look around and see that there is a dim light shining from a stairway that I never seemed to notice before.

I leave the room to go get a candle and step back into it. I then walk around the room with the candle and look at the frames. I almost drop the candle when I catch sight of what the picture frames hold. It's me! I think to myself as I walk around the room and examine all the frames. They are all of me! What the hell? There are so many! Then I walk to the desk like thing and find candles and a hair bow that I lost some time ago. Oh my God! I have fallen for a stalker! I can't believe I came here with him! As I'm lost in thought I suddenly hear some shuffling coming from upstairs. I look towards the secret stairway and see some shadows in the moonlight. Before I can stop myself I am making my way up the stairs to the roof.

As I nearly reach the top I hear voices. One I can plainly make out as Joshua's the other sounds so familiar. I creep towards the top until I have a clear view of the rooftop. Joshua has his back towards the stairs I can see clearly in the moonlight as I look towards the man. Oh My Goodness! It's the guy 

that tried to rape me! I quickly duck into the shadows just enough to where I'm out of view but also able to hear the conversation.

"She's mine. I tracked her and you know the law Joshua." The man said.

"No Robert. She's rightfully mine to do with what I wish. I found her first after all." Joshua said with a snarl.

"Are you really prepared to die for that scrawny little human? You know what. Since I'm nice I'll share her with you."

"Me? Die? You must be forgetting what happened to you in the parking lot." Joshua said with a chuckle."As for sharing her, you know I don't kill humans."

"Oh right, the blood bank."

"Yep."

"Well then what do you want with her then? If you're not going to drink her what are you planning on doing with her?"

"I'm keeping her safe from vampires like you! She's mine. I claim her. You can go back to getting your street urchins now. I have nothing more to say to you."

All this time I had been listening I had forgotten about the candle.

"Hey! What's that light over there?" the man said.

I quickly blew it out before it could draw too much attention to me, but it was too late. The man was already leaning over me.

"Well looky what we got here." He says as he grabs me by the neck and lifts me up in the air. I can't breathe and I begin to struggle.

"Put her down." Joshua says with a sudden edge in his voice. "Alright then, whatever you say." He says as he tosses me over the edge. I am falling! I can't scream because of the velocity. I hear a snap from above and see the man fall to the ground. Then Joshua jumps over the edge until he gets under me. Then he clings to me tight as we plunge into the ground. I open my eyes to see that I'm not dead. Astounded I remove myself from Josh's arms and look at him. He looks as though he's in pain but he gets up and straightens himself out. There isn't a scratch on him! I become startled and back away from him when he starts to move towards me.

"You need to s-stay away from me!" I scream!"What are you? There is no way that you or I should've survived that fall!"

"Jen, it's a long story but I think we need to get you somewhere safe. There are more than just one man like that looking for you. Please. You have to trust that I won't do or let anything happen to you." He said in a calming voice.

"No. Please. What do you want? Do you want money? I'll give you anything. Just don't hurt me!" I plead.

"I want nothing from you except the truth."

"You want the truth!" I yell in disbelief. "How about let's start with you."

"Fine then. Can we please, please get back inside before another vamp finds you? I can't fight off more than one with that fall."

"Okay." I say as he leads me back to his apartment.

When I am all settled down he begins to tell me his story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You weren't supposed to find out about all this until your nineteenth birthday, but your attraction to danger and your curiosity has completely eliminated that possibility." Joshua's face is full of concern and seriousness. He is speaking in a very flat tone so I know this is very hard for him. He looks at me as if to be sure I'm listening then turns his gaze towards the corner behind me. After a moment of pause, he begins again. "Some of what I am about to tell you may seem a little hard to believe, but you muse trust that I am telling the truth. I wouldn't, I couldn't lie to you. I believe you will remember as I retell the story of our past.

"Our past; what do you mean by our past?" I ask cautiously. A strong feeling of foreboding overwhelms me; he is telling the truth.

"It would be a lot more understandable if you let me continue without interruption." He says in the same pained tone.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I say apologetically.

"Well first of all in case you didn't know... you're adopted by your mother's sister. Your mother had to give you up to protect you from our world."

"Wait. My mother was a vampire?!" I ask.

"No. Your mother is human. Your father is the vamp." he says matter-of-factly. "You are half human and half vampire, which is what puts you in danger from the Deltori."

"Deltori; is that who Robert came from? How do you fit in with my story?" I ask curiously.

"What happened to you not interrupting me?" he asks with an amused tone. "Robert is farther into the story, I'll get there soon. I promise."

"Fine. I still want to know where you fit in though." I say head strongly.

"Like you I am also half and half, well was half and half. Unlike you , however, my blood doesn't smell as yours. Women have more distinct smells than men. Anyways, our parents were very good friends. We met when you were very young. I was six when you were born. I always watched over you to make sure you were kept safe. Our parents were busy most of the time as you got older. When you were ten a vamp named Robert confronted your parents about whether to turn you or not. They wanted to take you away and use you as their guinea pig, but your parents him no and a fight broke out.

"We all thought he has given up, but we still kept more of a closer watch on you. One day, you disappeared. You must've slipped away while I wasn't paying attention. Robert followed you into the woods. You were thirteen at the time. I was looking for you, not too far away, when he tried to attack you. You screamed and I started running to find you. I got there right as he had you on the ground and was about to sink his fangs into your neck."

I could remember the vision I had when Robert had found me again.

"I tried to stop him but he overpowered me and I was turned. Normally, it takes three days for a person to turn; but with people like us, it only takes an hour. Our parents heard my screams and came running. By the time they had gotten there, however, Robert was gone. When the change in me was completed, we realized it wasn't safe for you to be a part of our world any longer."

"So my mother sent me to live with Melanie, her sister, as soon as I had completely forgotten everything because when a human sees someone get turned they lose their memory." I state. I'm beginning to remember.

"Yes, but because your half and half your memory would be returned to you at nineteen. When we sent you here I followed to make sure you would be safe. I could never reveal myself at the risk of putting you in harm's way; especially from myself. Your blood is strong, but is especially stronger to me. I saw so many things happen to you, but I couldn't ever step in. Why did you become a prostitute?" he asks. His voice is very pained, as if he blames himself.

"My mother, uh aunt, has cancer and we didn't have enough money to pay the doctoral bills. I had to help. So what happened yesterday..."

"... Wasn't part of the plan." Joshua finishes for me. "I didn't expect Robert to find you ever again. I couldn't force you to come with me, so I left. When I had gotten about a mile away, I smelled your blood. I could feel the urgency in the air. When I finally had gotten there, you were fading. He wasn't going to turn you until you were close to death. I don't really remember, but I knew I had to save you."

"Why do you care so much?" I ask. I already know his answer, I feel the same way.

"I've always watched over you, as you got older I grew more affectionate. Jenifer, I- I'm in love with you." He reaches over and grabs my hand. His skin is so cold it startles me and I jerk my hand away. He takes my reaction the wrong way. "If you don't feel the same, I understand."

Joshua starts to get up and walk away, but I grab his arm. "Wait." I say. He turns towards me, a look of surprise and fear on his face. I take a few steps towards him and pull myself into his arms. He looks very shocked and conflicted. I look into his beautiful eyes and become overwhelmed in a rush of emotion. "I am in love with you as well." I say quietly. Before I can stop myself I am leaning up to kiss him. At first he tries to resist me but he loosens up as our lips meet. It's as though two worlds don't exist anymore, but one world that was created just for us. I feel so safe, even knowing that there is more danger to come. Have I finally found my destiny again, or am I just flirting with disaster?


End file.
